Halloween Masquerade
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: What Haruhi will wear in the masquerade party?And will Hikaru understand who she is?Or someone steal her from him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm Tigerfighter98 and this is my first story based on Hikaru and Haruhi!

Come on let's start it :

**Halloween Masquerade**

It was a normal day and Haruhi Fujioka was ready to leave the class , when the class rep decided to say something.

My classmates Halloween is coming and we have to do something about it. Have you got any ideas what it would be? class rep said.

We know !said the Hitachiin Twins.

What's your idea? asked the class rep.

We could do a masquerade dance! Said the Twins together.

Hmm it's a quite good idea. Let's do it! Said the class rep.

Yay! Said the twins.

Well ,Haruhi would you go to the dance? Asked the twins.

Maybe I don't know yet, I don't like stuff like that. Said Haruhi.

But Haruhi! Said Hikaru and Kaoru continue

We cosplay all the time at the host club!

Yeah, but I don't want to cosplay. I have to.

Boo boo you are no fun at all! Said the twins.

You want it or not you'll come to the masquerade said Hikaru.

But I don't have any costumes to wear! Said Haruhi.

That's not a problem! said the twins.

All the costumes will be designed by our mum! Said Kaoru.

And you'll come with us to our home to choose one said Hikaru.

They got her in their limousine and went to their Mansion.

When they arrived ,they put Haruhi in a room full of costumes,then left her to choose one.

Hmm what should I choose? She thought.

Finally she saw a kind of cute vampire costume and choose this.

Haruhi? Asked the twins.

Are you ready? They asked.

Yes I chose one can I go home now? I want to do my homework. said Haruhi

Ok said the twins.

**Two days after.**

_Today is the masquerade and my dad drives me crazy!_

_He is so nervous ,cause this my second dance blah blah._

_The masquerade is in two hours ,I am wondering what the twins will wear and if they can guess who is me._

**Meanwhile in the Twins Mansion.**

What will you wear Kaoru? Asked Hikaru.

Hmm I think a Magician what about you?

Vampire Hikaru said.

Good choice! Said Kaoru

Let's go !The party will start in 10 minutes and I want to see what Haruhi will wear. said Hikaru

**How was it? Please be kind this is my first story**

**Review and you will take a cake.**

**Cya in the next chapter.**

**Tigerfighter 98.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! It's time for the second chapter!**

**I forget to write it in the previous chapter I don't own Ouran High school host club**

**So are you ready to go?**

_Halloween Masquerade_

_The dance_

Haruhi was in a hurry. She was running as fast as she could!" I _am late for the party,I am wondering if the Twins are going to be there. Of course they are!They wouldn't miss it for the world" _She thought.

She rushed down the stairs and into the limousine that was waiting to pick her up. She glanced at her watch and thought "_Finally! I was beginning to lose hope!"_

It took her 10 minutes to arrive at the ball and as she was getting out of the limousine, suddenly it started to rain. In a split second it was pouring with rain.

The moment she reached the door, a thunder struck! Boom boom!

She was petrified. She felt unable to move.

Meanwhile

Hikaru heard the thunder and suddenly a thought crossed his mind

''Haruhi" he exclaimed and rushed outside. He found her on her knees shaking with fear.

"Haruhi are you okay?" He asked with a trembling voice.

"Hika" she tried to speak but her voice wouldn't come out.

He picked her up in a bridal style and entered the ballroom.

The music stopped and they all turned around to see them, all the girls looking at her green with envy."Why did it have to be HER? I am WAY more beautiful than she is" all the girls thought.

Kaoru ran towards them shouting their names "Hikaru,Haruhi!

"Evevything is in under control. Hikaru said.

**To be continued **

**Please Review you have to Review to continue the story and if you review you will take cookies!**

**Tigerfigther98**


	3. The dance part 2

Hey !Long time no see! This is the 3rd chapter of this story! Thanks for all the reviews!Most Melly-chan and numbersixteen.

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer :I don't own ouran

The dance part 2

Previous chapter.

Kaoru ran towards them shouting their names "Hikaru,Haruhi!

"Everything is under control. Hikaru said.

Normal Pov

'Aah what is happening? Where am I?' Haruhi she noticed that someone was hugging her and turned to see Hikaru.

'Hikaru! Why is he hugging me?' she was really curious.

She looked around and found herself in a dark room.

"Hikaru why are you hugging me?" she asked

He just realized that he was hugging her

"Oh gomen! Can't complain though" he replied with a grin on his face.

"Hikaru! Anyway where are we? The last thing I remember is hearing a thunder.I passed out didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes you lost consciousness." Kaoru replied .she turned to see the younger twin.

Oh Kaoru! Please explain to me! She said worried.

"It's a long story." he said teasingly with a grin.

Oh come on !Tell me for god's sake! She shouted angry.

Anyways it's time to cheer you up! They said

They picked her up and pulled her to the restroom.

"Hey! What are you doing? She cried.

You have to change, you are still in wet clothes." Said Hikaru

"And because your clothes were soaked we have chosen another costume for you" Kaoru continued.

Hmph. Okay" she said irritated.

She changed in a witch costume and went out.

Okay! Let's dance! They sang together.

They went to the ballroom. Haruhi was surprised to see many couples still dancing.' I didn't miss all the fun afterall.' "Haruhi would you like" Hikaru tried to say but was interrupted by a boy with a zoro costume.

"Hey! Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"Sure "she replied.

And they started to dance. Hikaru was so angry 'Who does he think he is? I was ready to do that myself! That guy really pisses me off! He thought angrily.

Kaoru seemed to notice the change on his brother 's mood and said "Oh come on it's not a big deal you'll get your chance later."

'I don't know why but this guy seems familiar. Who is he anyways?' Hikaru said.

Then a thought crossed his mind 'Arai. No way! What the hell is he doing here?' he thought.

'Everything proceeds according to plan' thought Kaoru with a repressed smile.

"Why are you smiling?" his twin asked .

"Oh I just thought of something really funny" he replied with a smile.

"Hmph" Kaoru said and thought ' I wonder what he can do to win Haruh.

**Meanwhile **

Haruhi thought 'That guy reminds me of something but I am not sure what' Then the truth hit her "Arai! What are you doing here? She asked him.

Aww Haruhi can't I visit my old friend? He said.

Of course you can. But I was wondering what you are doing here?

Ohh Tamaki told me to come. He replied .

'Why would Tamaki want him here?' she thought.

Then the music stopped." Thank you for the dance Haruhi" he said.

"No problem Arai." She answered to him with a smile.

Hikaru saw this and now he was REALLY pissed off.

'I'm going to try one more time ' he thought trying to calm down.

When he was ready to ask her again Kaoru came and took her to dance with him.

Hikaru gave him a glare 'What are you doing?' he asked with a meaningful look.

'This is your chance' Kaoru said and pushed Haruhi to him.

Haruhi was trying to figure out what was going on.

Hikaru got the message and said to her " Would you honor me with a dance?''

"Why not?" she replied to him and they started to dance.

'Wow he is dancing so good!' She thought.

Slowly the song was coming to a Hikaru thought 'This is my chance'

He put his head on her neck and whispering in her ear "I love you."

Haruhi gasped 'What he just said? He loves me?

Then he leaned closer to her and kiss her. 'He just kissed me! Why I'm feeling like this? Do I love him?

Yes I do' she finished her thought.

Hikaru's Pov

'Oh my! What did I just do? She is going to hate me! 'I started to apologize "I'm sorry! I shouldn't do that .I'm so sorry.

"Don't be" I heard her say.

I looked at her surprised and she replied "I like you too"

"It worked! Someone said I turned to see who it was.

And to my surprise it was Kaoru.

What is the meaning of this Kaoru? I asked him.

He gave me a grin and said "I was having a plan to put you two together."

"WHAT?" I and Haruhi cried.

"Yes! I called Arai here to making you jealous " he said looking at me.

Ahh why would you do that? I asked.

It doesn't matter anymore, we confess to each other and now we'll be happy I am right aren't I? Haruhi said with smile.

I nodded and said "The party hasn't finished yet, let's have fun!

I went to Haruhi and kissed her.

What was that for? She asked.

"I just love kiss you! I replied with a grin.

"Pervert" I heard her muttering

I grinned." Let's go!" And I started to run outside, I didn't notice that it was raining.

The only thing I thought about was my angel Guess who she is!

**Whoo I finished it! What do you think? should I continue it or not?**

**Please review I'll send Hikaru to kill you ,if you don't! Just kidding!**

**Review!**


End file.
